


Augenpaare

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, F/M, M/M, Nadeshdas POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erinnerungen und Erkenntnisse für Nadeshda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augenpaare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Puh, grade noch so geschafft.  
> Viel zu spät an diesen Tag erinnert worden, hab ich noch schnell ein Geschenk gebastelt. 
> 
> Das Bastelergebnis ist in Ermangelung an zur Verfügung stehender Zeit vielleicht nicht ganz so schön geworden, wie die Beschenkte es verdient hätte, aber steckt ganz viel Liebe drin;-) Naja, zumindest meine Liebe in der Geschichte. Liebe zwischen den Protagonisten, ja, auch, aber...., ach, ich bin jetzt ruhig, soll ja auch noch jemand lesen.  
> Ich wollte halt endlich mal was zu meinem zweitliebsten Pärchen schreiben und da ich weiß, dass da bei der ein oder anderen Leserin durchaus Offenheit dem Thema gegenüber besteht, da hab ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt, eben jetzt mal was dazu zu schreiben und auch tatsächlich mal zu posten. Und zwar genau heute.  
> An Thiel/Boerne kam ich aber trotzdem nicht vorbei ;-)
> 
> Sicher nix überraschend weltbewegend Neues, was den Ausgang der Szene angeht, aber naja :-)  
> Episodenbezug zu "Erkläre Chimäre", die Szene, als Boerne Nadeshda Blumen ans Krankenbett bringt.  
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday, Cricri!

~*~*~*~

 

Sie schaute immer noch grinsend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Kabbelten sich mal wieder. Aber eben nicht nur. Und sie saß da und in ihr lieferten sich angefeuert durch dieses "nicht nur" die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle ein Wettrennen. Das war einfach zu unglaublich. Und gleichzeitig so logisch. So verdammt logisch. Sie hätte fast schallend losgelacht angesichts dieser Erkenntnis.

Eigentlich hatte das alles ganz harmlos angefangen. Er war auf einen Besuch zu ihr gekommen. Boerne. Hat Blumen gebracht und sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt und ein wenig Smalltalk gehalten. Ganz nett. Hat viel gelächelt. Freundlich gelächelt. Freundlich, nicht glücklich. Die Augen haben nicht geleuchtet. Aber das kannte sie ja.  
Sie hat sich gefreut über seinen Besuch. Über die Blumen und über die Fragen und die Besserungswünsche. Und über das Lächeln, das freundliche.

 

 

Sie hatte daran gedacht, dass es mal eine Zeit gegeben hat - Gott, das war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her und lange hatte es auch nicht gedauert - da waren dieses Lächeln, diese Augen alles für sie gewesen. Das war eine Zeit gewesen, in der sie dieses Lächeln noch gar nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Am Anfang zumindest. Sie hatte immer nur "ich liebe dich" und "ich will dich" und "wir gehören zusammen" verstanden, wenn er sie angelächelt hat.  
Sie war wohl einfach blind vor Liebe gewesen, wie man so schön sagte.

Aber eines Tages hatte sie es dann plötzlich gesehen. Dass da etwas fehlte. Warum gerade da, dass fragte sie sich bis heute.  
Sie schliefen gerade miteinander und er hatte sie angeschaut und dabei gelächelt. Er hatte sie genau fixiert, und ihr Bild fiel auf seine Netzhaut. Aber nicht in sein Herz. Er war in ihr aber sie nicht in ihm. Da war einfach kein Leuchten, kein Strahlen, wo eines hätte sein sollen. Und sie hatte mit einem Kloß im Hals festgestellt, dass das schon immer so gewesen war.

 

Eine Zeit lang hatte sie sich einzureden versucht, dass es dieses Leuchten vielleicht gar nicht gab. Vielleicht konnten diese Augen einfach nicht leuchten. Vielleicht hatten sie es verlernt. Und vielleicht reichte ihre Liebe einfach nicht, damit sie es wieder lernten. Aber ihm reichte ihre Liebe vielleicht trotzdem.  
Und da hatte sie sich zusätzlich eingeredet, dass es ihr auch reichte, die Umarmungen und die Küsse und die Worte und dass das mit den Augen doch sowieso nur überschätzt wurde.

Aber es wurde nicht überschätzt. Und es hatte auch nicht gereicht. Es hatte am Ende für sie beide einfach nicht gereicht. Weil er irgendwann angefangen hatte, durch sie durchzuschauen, wenn er auf ihr lag, und dann später sogar die Augen zu schließen, und da hatte sie gewusst, dass er trotzdem etwas sah, etwas, das nicht nur viel schärfer und viel greller auf seine Netzhaut traf, sondern auch in sein Herz fiel. Und dass hinter den Lidern vielleicht doch ein Leuchten zu sehen war. Aber nicht für sie.

Da war sie gegangen und seine Augen hatten nicht einmal von Tränen geglänzt.

Sie hätte damals gerne gewusst, was er sah, wenn es dunkel wurde, aber sie fand es nie heraus. Und irgendwann hatte sie dann ein anderes Augenpaar gefunden. Eins, das leuchtete, wenn es auf ihres traf. Und seitdem war es auch gut. Seitdem reichte es ihr, wenn Boernes Augen sie anlächelten ohne zu strahlen. Weil jetzt alles gut war.

Und jetzt saß sie da und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Jetzt wusste sie, warum das Lächeln niemals richtig glücklich ausgesehen hatte, als er und sie eine Zeit geteilt hatten. Und was er sah, wenn er die Augen zumachte. Und das kleine bisschen Wehmut, das auch in dem Gefühlswettrennen in ihr anfangs mitmischte, Wehmut darüber, dass ihre Liebe damals nicht gereicht hatte, fiel immer weiter zurück und ins Ziel schaffte es am Ende als strahlender Sieger die Freude darüber, dass diese wunderschönen grünen Augen doch leuchten konnten.

Für ihn.

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
